The Inaba-Sky Lagoon incident
by BlackTyrantValvatorez
Summary: Magma Dragoon has crashed the floating city Sky Lagoon into the rural town of Inaba as part of an evil plan to commit a terrible atrocity. Having survived, Yu Narukami and the Investigation Team are now ready to exact revenge on the Maverick.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: This first chapter is inspired off of the first of the Marik's Evil Council of Doom videos from Yu-Gi-Oh! The Abridged Series. I also do not own either Megaman X or Persona.**

* * *

Sky Lagoon Floating City, Core Power Generator, 16:22 local time.

"Welcome, my fellow mavericks. Tonight, we shall commit a terrible atrocity, the likes of which have never been seen outside of the _infamous Megaman X4_! Now for the attendance call. Colonel!" Magma Dragoon said to everyone in the room.

"This evil council is quite what I had in mind for mavericks to gather in one place for a strange reason." Colonel responded with.

"Sigma!"

"Word to your mother!" Sigma replied.

"Cyber Peacock and Split Mushroom!"

"He said 'split,' ya dumb 'shroom!" Cyber Peacock said.

"Oh yeah, heh heh heh." Split Mushroom replied.

"Eregion!"

"Helloooooo, Dallas!" Eregion said.

"Okay, what the hell are you?"

"Brains brains b***ns brains! (I'm a f**king zombie Reploid! I can't talk normally! I'm also original and act as the evil council's zombie member!)" a Zombie Reploid said.

"Okay, your story checks out! Now where was I? Oh yes, the attendance! Who are you two?!"

"We're from X3. Name's Byte and Bit is over there." Byte said.

"And finally, Do- Dou- Dube- how do you pronounce this name? Hakuna Matata? Look, I'm just gonna call you Bob, okay?"

"mrthsgdbxdbhrfhtg." Bob (actually Double in his battle form) just mutters in response.

"Yes, okay. Now onto business. _Evil_ business! Nyeh-heh-heh-heh!"

Sigma: "Wait a minute. Is this it? These are all the villains from Megaman X1-X4?"

Magma Dragoon: "What are you blathering about?"

Sigma: "Come on, this can't be it. There's got to be more. I mean, what about Vile?"

Magma Dragoon: "We don't need Vile. He'll just try to kill everyone here. That's my story and I'm sticking to it."

Sigma: He turned you down, didn't he?"

Magma Dragoon: "Look, just shut the **[EFF!]** up! Vile isn't one of us! He's more of an anti-hero: the worst kind of hero there is, even though his actions cause him to be referred to as a **[EFF!]**king villain! Anti-heroes give us villains a good name!"

Colonel: "But wait; I'm not a villain either!"

Magma Dragoon: "Of _course_ you're a villain! You were going to go along with the rest of Repliforce to create your own nation along with you and your sweet-natured sister, remember?"

Colonel: "I was just confused. I didn't know what I was doing. Honestly!"

Sigma: "Is that what you told General after he caught you making out with your girlfriend from the Maverick Hunters?"

Cyber Peacock: "Heh-heh, heheyeah."

Split Mushroom: "Yeah! Heheheheh! Umm. . . I don't get it."

Magma Dragoon: "Silence! I command you all to shut the **[EFF!]** up! We didn't come here to discuss Colonel's ambiguous reasons for joining in Repliforce's atte-"

Eregion: "I did!"

Magma Dragoon: Shut up! What we came here to do is commit an atrocity that has never happened before in this primitive world that we have found ourselves in!"

Zombie Reploid: "Brains." (I came here for the free tacos.)

Magma Dragoon: "By the way, there _are_ no free tacos; that was a lie."

Zombie Reploid: "Brains." (It figures.)

Sigma: "So what kind of atrocity are we going to commit? Are we going to nuke the world into oblivion? Because I would be _totally_ on-board with that. Especially if it involves missiles. I like missiles. They make me feel all tingly. . ."

Magma Dragoon: "No! That would be too obvious since most countries in this world can _detect_ nuclear missile launches!"

Sigma: "Too _fun_, more like it. . ."

Magma Dragoon: "Drum roll, please. (pause) Come on, is it too much to ask for a **[EFF!]**ing drum roll? (drum roll starts) Thank you, for God's sake. . . The atrocity that we are going to commit is to. . . crash this floating city of Sky Lagoon into the sleepy town of Inaba! Dun dun _duuuuun_!" (drum roll stops)

Sigma: "_That's_ your plan?"

Magma Dragoon: "I know what you guys are going to say, but I indeed use this plan in the _Infamous Megaman X4_. The main difference for this plan is that a small rural town will be the target for our floating city crash instead of a metropolis and after the initial crash, we will send ground forces out on the ground with orders to kill any survivors."

Sigma: "That does _indeed_ make things different than what happened in the _infamous Megaman X4_ in terms of our plans."

Eregion: "I have an idea for part of the plan!"

Magma Dragoon: "Okay, and what's _your_ suggestion, giant monster Reploid?"

Eregion: "Why don't we cut off all traffic routes to Inaba?"

Cyber Peacock: "And what would _that_ accomplish?"

Eregion: "Without any traffic or public transportation leading to Inaba from the vicinity, we would be able to increase the number of people killed in the initial crash!"

Magma Dragoon: "That actually IS a good idea for part of our operation! You get to be in charge of destroying all highways, roads, train routes, you name it; when we commence this evil plan!"

Sigma: "Wait a minute, if these are all the villains from Megaman X1-X4, then where are those X-hunters? You know, the bad guys who drive the plot for Megaman X2?"

Magma Dragoon: "You mean the guys who actually kicked off the whole 'Zero gets revived all the [EFF!]ing time' shenanigan?"

Sigma: "That's the one."

Magma Dragoon: "I didn't invite _them_; they're just a bunch of dorks, along with that maverick that you forgot about when he escaped since you didn't consider him a serious fighter."

Sigma: "For once, we agree on something."

Meanwhile, inside the Fortress Tower. . .

Agile: "This is an outrage! Flame Dragoon is having an evil council meeting and we're not invited! They've even got free tacos, the bastards!"

Serges: "That Flame Dragoon is so mean, boss!"

Dark Necrobat: "Crikey, mate, put another shrimp on the Splash Woman doll, wotcher!"

Violen: "Zug zug."

Agile: "We're not going to let him get away with this. We'll have our own evil council, and ours will be much better. And we'll have pizza! Pizza is better than tacos. Isn't that right, my X-hunters-plus-forgotten-Sigma maverick?"

Serges: "Hooray!"

Violen: "Zug zug."

Sky Lagoon Power Generator

Magma Dragoon: "Come on, _one_ of you mother**[EFF!]**ers must have another decent idea for our atrocity! What about you, Bob?"

Bob just mumbles incoherently.

Magma Dragoon: "Yeah, that's great, now please quiet down."

Byte: "Duh, me have idea."

Magma Dragoon: "Oh goody, the big lurching freakjob has an idea. Well, go ahead and tell us."

Byte: "Duh, what if we, you know, have a contingency plan in case the Maverick Hunters arrive? Then, we won't get distracted by their efforts to stop us from killing survivors since we planned somethin' for them in case they came."

Magma Dragoon: "It's a decent idea, but still I doubt that the Maverick Hunters would be able to reach the crash site in time."

Sigma: "Enough of this! There is only one way to ensure that the plan is not spoiled by outside interference! However, it will not involve nukes."

Magma Dragoon: "And what is it?"

Sigma: "Simple. Cyber Peacock and Split Mushroom will be wreaking havoc in the skies above Tatsumi Port Island while our operation is going on. That should distract the Maverick Hunters long enough for us to complete our plan."

Magma Dragoon: "That does actually sound good. Now just like in the _Infamous Megaman X4_, I will sabotage the power generator once we are ready. Now let's get moving and commit our atrocity!"

Bit: "Oy, I didn't get any lines!"

Magma Dragoon: "Save it for the next chapter, Yellow."

Bob incoherently mumbles something.

Magma Dragoon: "You said it, Bob!"

Fortress Tower. . .

Agile: "And so to defeat Magma Dragoon, we must attack his forces in the Tatsumi Port Island area!"

Serges: "Great idea, boss!"

Dark Necrobat: "Stone the flaming crows, this makes a lot of sense! Wotcher!"

Agile: "I sometimes question why we don't simply kill every human. . ."

Violen: "Zug zug."

* * *

**A/N: Read and Review. Next chapter will have Sky Lagoon crash into Inaba. As for the Investigation Team, they will have just rescued Kanji and, luckily or unluckily, when the Sky Lagoon crashes, they will be pretty far away from the crash site and head their way there to try and find anyone who survived and get them out of there. It should be obvious that Naoto and Rise will survive despite not meeting the Team until they are rescued normally, but this is Alternate Universe, so they'll be among those who survived the crash.  
**


	2. Chapter 1

Sky Lagoon Concourse XW-13, Monday, May 23rd, 03:34 local time.

The concourse was devoid of any humans at the current time of day, but that didn't prevent Reploids from avoiding XW-13 since it led to the floating city's power generator. For the most part, the Knot Berets that were around usually had an easy time if they were assigned this concourse when patrols for the day had been decided since humans rarely, if ever, came here if they weren't inspectors. To them, today starts out like any other boring day on the job. They were unaware that Bit hid underneath the concourse, having latched onto its underside since XW-13 was raised above the artificial ground of the floating city, waiting for Eregion to arrive. Byte was elsewhere, no doubt setting up bombs for the atrocity.

Suddenly a bomb hidden on the concourse went off, destroying a large chunk of the walkway and allowing Bit to reprogram the Knot Berets to cause trouble amidst the confusion. Eregion now rushed through and around the city, attacking anything large except for the concourse.

"Current objectives accomplished for now. Preparing to retreat and awaiting further orders." Bit transmitted.

"Get out of there. Eregion and I will handle things from here." Magma Dragoon replied.

* * *

Northeast of Inaba, Maverick Hunter Field Headquarters, 03:41 local time.

"We have reports of fighting in Sky Lagoon. Patch in to their comms and find out what's going on." a navigator said to an intelligence-stationed Reploid over the field base's sirens, which were blaring at maximum strength.

"Understood. Patching. . . We're in. Audio only, unfortunately." he replied.

"This is Sky Lagoon Police Department Squad Alpha. Mavericks have us pinned down and are attacking the city. I repeat, Mavericks are attacking Sky Lagoon! Requesting assistance!" the audio transmission said.

"Understood. Sending a Maverick Hunter, Out."

"I guess it's time to head into action again. Deploying for Sky Lagoon now!" X said before he warped off.

* * *

Yasogami High School, 08:15 local time.

Zero stood on the roof of the school's classroom building, tracking the Sky Lagoon since it was moving at the moment. He knew something was up when X contacted him three hours ago at 05:15. When X had arrived, the Sky Lagoon had started moving away from the city that it was supposed to float over and now, at its current speed, the floating city would be above the town of Inaba in four hours. X also specified that the Sky Lagoon was approaching from the northwest and that many of the Mavericks were on the concourse that led to the city's power generator. He then cuts the transmission after Zero tells him to be careful. About three hours later, Zero relocated onto the practice building's roof so that when lunchtime came around, he would not be discovered. So far right now, there was no communication from X and Sky Lagoon had not changed its course, but it had increased speed and would arrive in only half an hour.

It was 12:00 when Lunch had started. Yu Narukami was eating on the roof of the classroom building alone at the moment, but now Yosuke, Chie, and Yukiko were up there after only three minutes had passed. Yu ate in silence, aware that something was going to happen soon. Sure enough, an explosion was heard nearby and he looked around. There was a smouldering crater right where the school gates used to be, but aside from that, there was nothing else.

* * *

Sky Lagoon Concourse XW-13, 13:17 local time.

X was now starting to fight his way through XW-13, having had to run through the entire city to dispatch the Mavericks elsewhere. After breaking open a malfunctioning door, Eregion started attacking the concourse itself, destroying the walkway behind X and cutting off any means of escape. Undaunted, the Maverick Hunter simply moved forward and destroyed Maverick Knot Berets and more malfunctioning doors as he made his way towards the power generator. Once X was in front of the door, he destroyed the Knot Beret guarding it before opening it and entering the generator room.

The inside was a mess, but X saw that the generator had a bomb strapped to it. The timer was active and it read '40 seconds left.' X simply warped out of the city and back to the field HQ.

Back in Yasogami High room 2-2, Kinshiro Morooka was lecturing as usual when two students behind Yosuke whispered to each other about a rumor that 'Risette' had decided to retire from business and return to Inaba. Overhearing that, Yosuke splits his attention between Morooka's lecture and the students behind him until a series of explosions are heard outside.

"Attention. All students and staff are to evacuate school premises immediately."

All of the students except for Yu, Yosuke, Chie, and Yukiko immediately rushed out of the room before Morooka could say anything.

"I didn't even say anything and you guys are the only ones left in here? I guess you didn't want to be trampled by everyone else. Even then, a smart asshole is still an asshole. We need to leave." Morooka said.

The Investigation Team plus Morooka left the classroom building, but once outside, Yu looked up to the sky and saw several objects falling towards the ground. One of them crashed nearby and fell over, flattening Yasogami High School's practice building while another crashed behind the classroom building and exploded, destroying it. Yu immediately rushed away, prompting everyone to follow him to the northern edge of town and into the forests. Catching up to him behind a ridge, Yosuke said to him, "Just what are we doing here, away from our homes?"

"I have a bad feeling about this. We should remain here for now." was his response.

About ten minutes passed before a series of loud explosions was heard from Inaba's general direction. When it was over, another set of explosions and crashes was heard before Yu signaled everyone to follow him. Yosuke, Chie, Yukiko, and Morooka followed him to the edge of what was left of Inaba.

Yosuke looked at the devastation that had ensued and said, "No. . ."

"The town has been almost completely destroyed! They were innocent people. . . I won't forget this!" a blue robot-like humanoid to the left of Yu exclaimed.

Yu turned towards the humanoid and asked, "Who are you?"

"Name's X. I'm a Maverick Hunter. And you guys?"

"Yu Narukami."

"Yosuke Hanamura over here." Yosuke said.

"Chie Satonaka." Chie replied.

"Yukiko Amagi." Yukiko said politely.

"And I'm Kinshiro Morooka." Morooka said in a perplexed manner.

"Why did this have to happen to Inaba?" Chie asked.

"I have numerous enemies, all of which have complete disregard for human safety. They are robotic criminals known as Mavericks and they will not hesitate to kill. I don't know who caused this tragedy, but I assure you guys, whoever did this will pay for their crimes. Hold on, it's a call from HQ." X said as soon as he heard a familiar ringing.

"This is Maverick Hunter HQ to X, do you read?" a voice transmitted.

"This is X, over." X replied.

"We're picking up signs of life in the ruins of that town. They're survivors! Get them out of there now!"

"Understood." X said before cutting the transmission. "Looks like there are still people alive in the ruins of Inaba. We need to get them out of there."

"Agreed." Yu said to X before they moved forward into what remained of the rural town. They moved silently through the wreckage of the town for a few minutes, after which X split up from the Investigation Team. They continued searching around until Yu saw Nanako lying down. He immediately rushed towards her to get a closer look at her and noticed her injuries.

"Don't worry, Nanako, I'm here." Yu said to her in a gentle voice.

"Huh? Who is she? Your younger sister?" Morooka asked Yu.

"No. She's my younger cousin."

"Hey, King Moron, know a fat cat named Ryotaro Dojima?" Yosuke said.

"Not really."

"Well, Nanako's his daughter. He works as a police detective."

"What happened to her mother?"

"She was killed in a hit-and-run." Yu Narukami replied.

The conversation was interrupted by a shot that barely missed Nanako and Yu reflexively picked her up to shield her from further harm with his body. A Knot Beret wielding a blaster stepped into everyone's field of vision and then said, "I'm afraid I cannot allow any of you to live."

Before the Knot Beret could shoot a second time, a lightning bolt struck the mechaniloid and destroyed it. Kanji Tatsumi then walked into view as he said, "Don't worry, the Kanji's still alive, people."

Chie sighed with relief before she said, "I was worried that you wouldn't survive."

"90% of the population of Inaba is now dead. 85% from the initial crash, and 5% more killed by these robotic retards. I very nearly became part of that 5% if it weren't for a certain red 'Maverick Hunter.' I'm sure he said that his name is Zero."

X reunited with the Investigation Team and told them that he had run into a dead end when they had split up earlier. Only a few moments later, Ryotaro Dojima ran into them. Seeing Nanako's injuries, Yu decides to give her to his uncle, explaining that she was already wounded when he had found her. Ryotaro thanks his nephew and leaves the area while carrying Nanako in his arms.

After a half-hour of searching through the ruins of Inaba, several students including Yumi Ozawa, Kou Ichijo, Daisuke Nagase, and Naoki Konishi were found with only light injuries. Continuing to search though, Yu eventually had to move some debris with X's help before he is able to enter the ruined Marukyu Tofu Shop. Inside he is able to find a severely injured girl, who ends up having to be carried out with Kanji's help. After that was handled, they all went to the Amagi Inn, which somehow survived the initial crash and subsequent explosions intact. Once there, X told the residents of Inaba that more Maverick Hunters would continue search and rescue operations in the ruined town and that, for the time being, he was ordered by HQ to protect them while public transportation routes to Inaba were being restored. While X was explaining what would be happening later once those responsible were brought to justice, Yu Narukami noticed that he was being spied on by a figure with Blue hair wearing a hat.

* * *

**A/N: Read and Review. If you don't leave reviews, I can't guarantee that I will be able to finish this story.  
**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello everyone. This chapter is going to have the Investigation Team transferred to Gekkoukan High School. Also added into this will be the obvious cooking FAILURE that is Mystery Food X. Yes, the camping trip is going to be in this story, but this chapter will only have the cooking** **FAIL. Aside from that, several original characters are going to be introduced, and every single Original Character introduced in this chapter is a mercenary who is around Yu Narukami's age, except for one mercenary who is actually someone we know from Persona 3 Portable with a new appearance and name. That being said, enjoy.**

* * *

Amagi Inn, Monday, May 30th, 07:13 local time.

The remaining residents of Inaba were now standing in front of a large stage, behind which was obviously the ruins of their former town. On the stage, X was preparing to give a speech as other Maverick Hunters checked the area in case Mavericks were nearby. Once confirmation that no Mavericks were in the area was received, X began.

"People of Inaba, I know that you have just suffered from tragedy at the hands of an atrocity, but recent events have proven that this was not caused by any human criminal. Robotic criminals known as Mavericks crashed a floating city into your town for currently unknown reasons, but we believe that this was an act of malice and I assure you that the Mavericks responsible for this atrocity will be brought to justice. Unfortunately, it seems that all public education institutions in the area have been annihilated, so all school-age residents will be transferred into the Tatsumi Port Island education system."

While X continued on with his speech, Yu could recognize the blue-haired figure in the crowd chatting with Adachi for unknown reasons, but what exactly they chatted for he didn't know anything about.

* * *

Meanwhile at the recently-opened Club Errera in Iwatodai City. . .

Several mercenaries were sitting around a table playing a card game. One of them plays a two of Spades and said, "Two of Spades." before taking a sip from a wine glass at the table. Another mercenary plays a six of Spades and he said, "Six of Spades." before he goes over to a cooler and pulls out six bottles of beer before downing them. The third mercenary plays a Jack and said, "Jack Attack! Diamond suit!" and then he grabs a Sake glass from the cooler before downing it. A fourth mercenary plays a card and then said, "All hail the King!" before taking a sip of Sake.

The other five mercenaries (there are six mercenaries playing this drinking game) said in unison, "All hail the King." as they also took a sip of Sake.

At another table, a mercenary was examining one of the spare uniforms. The mercenary uniform was quite versatile and an effective multiple-purpose uniform meant for any operation. It consisted of a black-visored helmet with a built-in gas mask, a long-sleeved shirt made from a sturdy material that keeps bad chemicals out and allows moisture to escape, camouflage pants also made from the sturdy material as the shirt, khaki boots, and a tactical vest that was worn over the shirt. The mercenary decides to put the spare uniform in storage later just in case.

Back at the drinking game table, the fifth mercenary plays a card and then the sixth one plays a card and said, "Have a nice day." The first mercenary immediately plays another card and said, "Have a very nice day." The second mercenary draws two cards from the deck in the middle of the table and plays one of them before he takes three sips of Sake. The third mercenary plays a card and takes four sips of Sake and the fourth mercenary repeats the action, only he said, "Four of Spades." before taking the four sips of Sake.

At yet another table, a mercenary who had her helmet off said to another mercenary, "Is it true that the Midnight Channel phenomenon is unique to the Inaba region, Enforcer?"as she groomed her auburn hair. His response was, "Apparently so, Aiko. Unfortunately, the small town was destroyed about a week ago so we can't gather any information. Some people survived on one hand, so it's just a matter of waiting to see if the channel will appear here in Port Island."

Aiko: "If you insist, Enforcer. But then again, it's difficult to verify Intel, so we can't complain."

Enforcer: "Reaper's in town, just so you know. Rumor is that he shoots little kids who misbehave."

Aiko: "Doesn't the Grim Reaper carry a scythe?"

Enforcer: "Not this one. This Reaper carries a pair of revolvers that have three-foot-long barrels and he _never_ runs out of ammunition for them. Another thing from the rumors about _him_ is that he ignores you after turning thirteen years old unless you feel like taking him on. In that case, he wanders around the entire city from 2300 hours at night to 0400 hours in the early morning."

At the drinking game table, the third mercenary just played another card and said, "Six of spades." before downing a six-pack of beer, after which he started muttering that some people just flat-out act like jerks no matter what. The first mercenary simply said in response, "_Mao is out of session_. That was notoriously slow. It usually takes only one round of play to knock out Tunazu. This new record of his is, how many rounds, Dmitri?"

Dmitri: "Around five rounds. He must've started drinking with me about three weeks ago, Wellington."

Wellington: "Well then, it looks like our buddy Tunazu has a new record, boys! Five rounds before he got eliminated!"

Other mercenaries: "Hooray!"

Wellington: "All right. _Mao is back in session_."

The fourth mercenary takes Tunazu's cards and places them in the bottom of the pile before he plays a card and said, "Eight of spades." before he takes eight sips of Sake and starts muttering random stuff.

Wellington: "_Mao is out of session_. Louis has been knocked out. _Mao is back in session_."

Dmitri plays a card and takes a sip of Sake, then Wellington plays a card and takes five sips before the sixth mercenary plays a card and says, "That's the badger." before he takes nine sips of Sake. The mercenary immediately starts babbling about public education.

Wellington: "_Mao is out of session_. Zhang has been knocked out. _Mao is back in session_."

The fifth mercenary plays a card and says, "All hail the king." before taking a sip of Sake. Dmitri and Wellington said in unison, "All hail the king." before they take a sip of Sake as well. Dmitri plays a card and then the fifth mercenary plays a card and says, "Last card." before taking three sips of Sake. Dmitri plays a card and takes two sips and then Wellington plays a card before he takes six sips of Sake.

Wellington: "_Mao ish out of shession_. It looks like I'm out of the game."

Dmitri: "We'll stop this game now. Both me and Satoshi are the only ones remaining."

Satoshi: "Hell yeah!"

* * *

Gekkoukan High School entrance hallway, Monday, June 5th, 08:15 local time.

Yu Narukami walked inside with a female student who introduced herself outside earlier as Chihiro Fushimi.

Chihiro: 'You okay from here? You should go see your homeroom teacher first." Chihiro looked away from Yu and towards the direction that a few students were heading in. "The faculty office is on the left. And that sums up on the tour of Gekkoukan High School. Any questions before I go?"

Yu: "Which class are you in?"

Chihiro: "Me? I'm in one of the third-year classrooms. See ya later."

Chihiro walked away while Yu decided to walk up to the bulletin board to check the class roster. To his surprise, he didn't find his name anywhere on it. He even double-checked to make sure and when he confirmed that it wasn't a trick of the eyes, he turned around and saw Yukiko, Yosuke, Kanji,and Chie.

Yu: "I didn't find any of our names on any of the class rosters. We'll have to head to the faculty office."

The Investigation Team immediately went into the faculty office, where a female teacher noticed them.

Female Teacher: "Oh, are you the new students?"

Yu nodded his head, as did Chie, Yukiko, and Kanji.

Yosuke: "Yes, ma'am."

Female Teacher: "Yu Narukami, Yosuke Hanamura, Chie Satonaka, Yukiko Amagi, and Kanji Tatsumi. . . all 11th grade except for Kanji, correct?"

Everyone just nods yes in response. Focusing on Yu, the teacher continues, "Wow, you've lived in a lot of different places. . ."

Yu: "My parents are constantly moving and this time, they had to go overseas and I was sent to Inaba."

Female Teacher: "You're right. Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Ms. Toriumi. I teach Composition. Welcome to Gekkoukan High School, everyone."

Yu: "Nice to meet you."

Ms. Toriumi: "Wow, such enthusiasm. Have you seen the classroom assignments? You, Chie, and Yukiko are in 2-F; that's my class."

Yu: "We should get going now, Chie, Yukiko."

Both: "Agreed."

* * *

After School, Iwatodai Dormitory lounge, 14:55 local time.

Yu: "It looks like we'll be staying here for the time being. I checked everything and found out where all of us are staying in this dormitory. The guys have their bedrooms on the second floor while the girls have theirs on the third floor. Be aware though, the room on the right at the end of the second floor hallway is already occupied despite being unlocked. There's a boy who is asleep in there and I can guess that he's about 18 or 19 years old. Strangely, the bed in his room is not like the normal beds that the other rooms have."

Chie: "What do you mean by not normal?"

Yukiko: "And he's around our age. . . I wonder if he will wake up?"

Yu: "We don't need to worry about him waking up. He isn't getting up since not even loud noise can get him to even stir in his sleep. I also looked at the bed he was in and I was genuinely surprised by the fact that it had active life support."

?: "And what are you doing here, Master Yu Narukami?"

A woman with short white hair wearing a blue dress walked down from the staircase that Yu had came down from earlier. "Hmm, I see that you brought friends here with you. I will introduce myself. My name is Elizabeth. I watch over the Iwatodai Dormitory."

Chie: "Chie Satonaka. It's nice to meet you."

Yukiko: "I am Yukiko Amagi. It is a pleasure to meet you, Elizabeth."

Yosuke: "Yosuke Hanamura. I've had a good day so far."

Kanji: "Kanji Tatsumi. It's nice to meet you, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth: "It seems that another visitor is here."

A red-haired female who was about 16 years old excused herself as she pushed her way past Chie, Yukiko, Yosuke, and Kanji and walked up to Yu before asking him, "Where am I? Who are you?"

Yu: "Yu Narukami. This is the Iwatodai Dormitory. Who are you, to be more specific?"

Red-haired girl: "I'm Rise Kujikawa. I wonder what happened when I returned to Inaba? I only remember working in my grandmother's tofu shop."

X stepped in from another hallway and said to her, 'It seems that you don't remember anything that happened on May 23rd. Yu, please explain."

Yu: "I ended up having to carry you out of what remained of the tofu shop after Inaba was mostly destroyed in an atrocity that had been committed."

X: "He specifically referred to when a floating city called Sky Lagoon was dropped on the peaceful town of Inaba."

Rise looked at X, who just said to her in a sad tone. 'I'm sorry, but your grandmother didn't make it. And it wasn't just her. 85% of Inaba's population was killed when Sky Lagoon crashed. She was among those killed in the initial impact. 5% more were lost to my enemies, who deployed down to what remained of the town to kill anyone who survived the initial crash."

Rise's eyes were now tearful and she immediately turned around and cried into Yosuke's chest, having learned what had happened.

Yosuke: "We all lost people important to us when Sky Lagoon crashed into Inaba."

Over the next few minutes, Rise chatted with everyone and when it was 16:03, Yu heard the dormitory doors open. Nanako stepped in with Ryotaro Dojima and the blue-haired figure. Elizabeth introduced herself to them and vice-versa. The blue-haired figure identified herself as Naoto Shirogane after Elizabeth told her, "There's no need for you to hide your gender or your name."

Elizabeth: "Anyways, we'll get all of you into different rooms. They're all unlocked since I heard that some people from Inaba were going to be attending Gekkoukan High. For the guys, as Yu told you earlier, you will be staying on the 2nd floor while the girls are all on the 3rd floor. As Yu told everyone earlier, someone important to me is on life support in the room to the right at the end of the 2nd floor hallway. Anyways, my room is also at the end of the hallway and it's on the right, but I'm staying on the 3rd floor."

Ryotaro: "Someone important?"

Elizabeth: "He is a young man with blue hair. He is unable to wake up from a deep sleep right now and he has completely forgotten his name. From what little I could find out, his first name is Makoto, although I remember that back when he could still attend school he preferred the name Minato."

Nanako noticed something calming about Elizabeth and immediately walked up to the humanoid and hugged her. Elizabeth simply responded by hugging the young child as well. "Do I remind you of something?" She asked Nanako.

Nanako: "Yeah. You remind me of my mother."

Elizabeth: "She must have been a beautiful woman."

Yu heard a door being opened and then closed before he heard footsteps and he could hear a voice say, "Elizabeth, I detect several other people in the dormitory. Any idea on what's going on?"

Elizabeth: "We have guests from Inaba, Mitsuru. You must have been busy when they came here. One of them has a Wild Card similar to Aigis."

A woman with long, dark red hair stepped into the lounge of the dormitory. "These people are the guests from Inaba?" she asked Elizabeth.

Elizabeth: "Yes."

Mitsuru Kirijo introduced herself to Yu, Yosuke, Chie, Yukiko, Kanji, Rise, Naoto, Nanako, and Ryotaro Dojima and vice-versa. "In any case, I own the Iwatodai Dormitory and I am also the head of the Kirijo group, which also owns Gekkoukan High School." she said.

Yu: "Anything going on in the next two or so weeks?"

Mitsuru: "I've arranged a school camping trip this upcoming weekend since I struck a deal with the principal earlier today. We will be leaving by bus at 15:06 and when we get there, we'll set up camp. Friday dinner will be Grilled Venison, but none is sold here in Iwatodai City, so the second and third years will be hunting Sika Deer. For those who don't like the idea of having to hunt their dinner, making curry is an alternative. If anyone feel like shopping for the necessary foods for curry instead of hunting, raise your hand."

Chie, Yosuke, and Yukiko immediately raised their hands.

Mitsuru: "Alright then. As for sleeping arrangements for the camp-out, we'll cover that on Thursday during the last class of the day instead of a normal lecture. For those who will be hunting, we'll be using bows, so if you haven't used one in your life yet, Gekkoukan High has an archery club so you can learn how to use one. Archery practice is after school on both Wednesday and Thursday, so feel free to come if you're interested in either joining or learning how to use a bow for the camp-out."

Everyone talked for quite a while, and Mitsuru mentioned to Ryotaro that she booked a room for him at a hotel somewhere in Iwatodai City.

* * *

Over the next few days, everyone got used to their new environment. On Thursday, Yu found out that he would be tent-mates with Kanji and Naoki, something that he had no problem with, as Yukiko would be tent-mates with Chie and Yumi Ozawa. He attended archery practice and it proved to be useful. Later that day, he was hanging out at the dorm when Mitsuru notified him that a unit of mercenaries would also be coming on the school camp-out.

Yu: "Any idea on who the mercenaries are?"

Mitsuru: "It's the mercenary organization known as Ghost Force 969. The mercenaries joining us on this camp-out are personnel from their multinational unit, Unit 141."

Yu: "Any idea who some of their people are?"

Mitsuru: "Enforcer, Aiko, and Tunazu are three of their soldiers. Unfortunately they are the only ones that I know about."

Yu talked with Mitsuru for quite some time. During that, he heard a voice in his head say, "_Thou art I and I am thou. Thou shalt have our blessing when thou choosest to create a Persona of the Moon Arcana._"

The School Camp, Friday, June 9th, 17:15 local time.

Yu: "It's a good thing that we went to archery practice when we did. We've came back and now just have to wait for about fifteen minutes."

Kanji: "Yeah, you're right, Yu-sempai. Regarding who's cooking it, Mitsuru notified me yesterday that Rise's cooking skills are actually pretty good. She just tends to go overboard on spices."

Yu Narukami and Kanji Tatsumi chat with each other until they both hear Rise exclaim, "It's ready!" They both get their mess kits ready and wait for Rise to taste a small bit of Venison before they take their portions. "It turned out great!" she said. With that exclamation, Yu and Kanji walk over to an unoccupied table and wait for Rise to join them before they start eating. True to her word, the Grilled Venison was delicious.

Meanwhile, Yukiko and Chie realized that they had screwed up somewhere when making their food. Yosuke only had a single bite of their curry before he passed out. Deciding to try it herself, Yukiko also tastes a single bite of the curry.

Chie: "So how does it taste?"

Yukiko: "It tastes terrible. We screwed up on this."

Yukiko immediately passes out after finishing her sentence. Mitsuru noticed and verbally chewed out both girls after waking Yukiko up. She admitted that she had screwed up somewhere and decided that she actually needed to learn how to cook.

Yosuke: "Well, the curry was a disaster. What are we going to do now?"

Mitsuru: "Yu and Kanji had managed to kill and bring back not one, but two deer to camp. Both of them and Rise are full right now and just left to do stuff around camp. You should be able to have some of the Venison they cooked from the extra deer that they brought back."

A few minutes later, Yosuke, Chie, and Yukiko had managed to heat up some of the Grilled Venison that Yu, Kanji, and Rise couldn't eat and finished it. Yosuke then said that the entire 'Mystery Food X' fiasco should be learned from so something like that could never happen again and Yukiko agreed with him.


	4. Chapter 3

The rest of the night was uneventful, but the next day was when it had really hit the fan for Yosuke Hanamura in more ways than one. To summarize it all, he first gets sprayed with rum, slapped by Kanji Tatsumi, knocked into a waterfall by a bunch of mercenaries using a battering ram, Morooka vomits on him, and then he loses a sumo match to Yu Narukami to see which one of them would have to face Chie's wrath. Of course, even though Yu manages to get through the whole day unscathed, he agreed with Yosuke and Naoki that it definitely sucked to be Kanji.

School camp, inside Yu, Naoki, Yosuke, and Kanji's tent, Saturday, June 10th, 19:14 local time.

Kanji: "Now how did Yosuke-sempai and I find ourselves in this mess?"

Yu: "It's a long story, but promise me that you will not tell Chie, Yukiko, or Rise about this."

Yosuke: "Sure."

Kanji: "Alright."

* * *

Earlier that day, Yu, Yosuke, Kanji, Chie, Yukiko, and Rise were standing around near a waterfall.

Yosuke: "Looks like we're the only non-mercenaries here."

?: "Damn straight!"

Yosuke: "Who was that?"

?: "Look up here."

Yu, Kanji, Yosuke, Chie, Yukiko, and Rise looked up and saw a mercenary in full uniform standing near the top of the waterfall.

Mercenary: "Name's Enforcer. And you guys?"

Yu: "Yu Narukami."

Yosuke: "I'm Yosuke Hanamura."

Chie: "Chie Satonaka."

Yukiko: "My name's Yukiko Amagi. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Kanji: "Kanji Tatsumi here."

Rise: "Rise Kujikawa. Nice to meet you."

Enforcer: "Nice, nice. Of course, some of our personnel only know of one of Rise's aliases, Risette."

Rise: "I'm fine with that."

Kanji: ". . . . . . . . . ."

Yosuke: "What's wrong? Got a stomach ache?"

Kanji: "No, it's just. . . I thought I got pissed and ran out of my tent last night. . . It's so weird. . . was it a dream? When I woke up, I was in Kou-sempai's tent. . ."

Chie: "It was a dream. Must've been a dream."

Kanji: "Okay. . ."

Yosuke: "Alright, then let's get swimming."

Rise: "Please wait while I head somewhere to change. I brought a swimsuit for myself."

Rise then left. Yu thought to himself that it was to change into her swimsuit.

Kanji: "Are you seriously taking a swim? I think I'll pass. . . I'm still all stiff."

Chie: "What are you looking at us for. . .? If you guys wanna swim, go right ahead."

?: "(speaking through a radio)In position, Enforcer."

Enforcer: "(speaking through a radio)Until I give the command, do not move from you position, Wellington. Same goes for Satoshi, Dmitri, Tunazu, Zhang, and Louis."

Wellington: "(still on radio)Understood."

Yosuke: "You know, you two still owe me."

Chie: 'Huh? Whoa, whoa, whoa, we are not going in there. I mean, we do owe you, but. . . Oh yeah! We don't have swimsuits with us! Man, of all the luck!"

Yukiko: "Yeah, it really is unfortunate."

Yosuke: "Oh, I see how it is. I put up with your curry, couldn't hear Mitsuru chew both of you out for screwing up and comforted you after I got up, and you won't even have some fun with us in the river."

Chie: 'N-No, It's really too bad. It'd be no problem if I just had a swimsuit. Haha. . ."

Yosuke: (pulls out two revealing swimsuits from hammer-space)Tadaaaa! I got you covered! They're Junes-brand originals, from our brand-new line of swimwear that just came in for the summer. I had clerk friend of mine choose them for me. Pretty swanky, huh?"

Chie: "Dude, that's just wrong on so many. . ."

Yukiko: 'Did you have those this whole time. . .?"

?: "If you have a problem with those swimsuits, I have some news."

A female mercenary wearing a dark blue skin-tight diving suit walked up to Chie and Yukiko. She had her snorkel and goggles on, but she had another diving suit over her shoulders.

Female Mercenary: "My name's Aiko. I think I used to visit your parents' inn three years ago, Yukiko."

Yukiko: "Yeah, you were definitely there, Aiko. You went into the hot-springs with me three years back. . ."

Aiko: "Well, I have a spare marine uniform if you girls think that those swimsuits are too revealing. Unfortunately, there's only one, so please choose."

Yukiko: "I think I'll accept the spare."

Aiko: "Alright."

Yosuke: "C'mon, let's go all swimming!"

A few minutes later. . .

Yu and Yosuke were once again standing near the waterfall, both of them wearing swim trunks while Kanji just stood around in his usual attire. Rise quickly joined Yu and Yosuke, wearing a cute orange bikini.

Yosuke: "How far off did those two go to get changed?"

Chie: "C'mon, let's get in."

Chie and Yukiko walked up to Yosuke with Aiko, Chie wearing short shorts and a bra while Yukiko and Aiko both wore the diving suits. The diving suits didn't interfere with either of the girls' hair, which was good since Aiko's auburn hair wasn't held back.

Yosuke: "Whoa. . . Man. . ."

Kanji: ". . . . . . . ."

Enforcer heard that and pulled out a weirdly-designed gun before throwing it to Aiko as Chie said, 'S-Stop staring at us like that."

Aiko: "What do you want me to do with this?" she asked as Yukiko said, 'H-Hey. . ."

Enforcer: "Spray that idiot with the stuff!"

Aiko: "Understood."

Aiko immediately walked up to Yosuke and aimed at him before pulling the trigger on the gun. Instead of bullets being fired out of the barrel, a stream of a brown liquid was released instead, pouring over Yosuke since it was being aimed at a trajectory that would allow Aiko to get his head sprayed with it. Before long, it stopped releasing the brown liquid.

Yosuke: 'What the hell did you spray me with?!"

Aiko: "Rum, because we felt like it!"

Kanji: "Permission to slap Yosuke, Chie-sempai?"

Chie: "Granted."

Kanji walked up to Yosuke and slapped him on the face and Yosuke yelped, "OW!" in response.

Enforcer: "You might want to get away from Yosuke, everyone. Boys, get Hanamura with the battering ram!"

Yu, Kanji, Yukiko, Chie, Aiko, and Rise backed away from Yosuke before six mercenaries carrying a battering ram charged and knocked Yosuke into the waterfall.

Yu: "Heh, the diving suit looks good on you two, Yukiko and Aiko."

Yukiko blushes slightly while Aiko said, "Thanks."

Yukiko: "Heh heh heh."

Aiko: "The only remotely flattering thing about the marine uniform is that it's skin-tight."

Yu: "I don't even _have_ an opinion on Chie."

Chie: "Wh-Where did that come from!?"

Yu: "Relax, I'm not going to say anything else now. Let's just calm down and get into the water. Speaking of the water, how is it, Yosuke?"

Yosuke: "Agh, i-it's freezing! Y-Y-You didn't have to ram me in. . .!"

Chie: "You brought this on yourself!"

Morooka: "Huh?"

Enforcer saw Kinshiro Morooka standing next to him, but King Moron looked a bit green. Enforcer backed off as Morokin vomited off the cliff and, unknowingly, onto Yosuke. To him, it felt like he would never be clean even after a thousand showers. After a few minutes, the water warmed up and Yu, Chie,Yukiko, Rise, and Aiko got in.

* * *

After a few hours of swimming, everyone dried off and get their normal attire on before heading to lunch, which was not too bad (Tofu), but later on, Chie decided that either Yu or Yosuke had better confess to. . . something that had happened earlier. Yu decided wisely that a sumo match between Yosuke and him would decide who would face Chie's wrath. Both of them were in position inside of a dirt circle ringed with wood. First one to get knocked onto the wood with any body part would lose, the two had agreed on.

Aiko: "Begin."

The match lasted only three minutes and it ended with Yu Narukami as the winner. Kanji was knocked out and couldn't see who had won since he had been smothered into unconsciousness when Aiko grabbed the delinquent's head and shoved it into her breasts about a minute into the match when he commented on something trivial. By the time he was awake, it was about five minutes to dinnertime. Chie and Yosuke were both absent too.

Kanji: "So, what's for dinner?"

Yu: "Mitsuru ordered pizzas from Papa John's about ten minutes ago. They haven't arrived yet."

Kanji: "Is she paying for it?"

Yu: "Yeah, I'm sure that she's paying for the pizzas. She ordered around 30 of them."

About ten minutes later. . .

Mitsuru: "You got here on time. I can't believe that of all things that could happen to try to make things late it was a pile-up that nearly got you killed."

Deliveryman: "Damn idiot on the freeway! He was drunk while behind the wheel! I was lucky to get out of there alive, AND with the pizzas intact!"

Mitsuru: "Well, consider yourself super-lucky now."

Mitsuru handed the deliveryman a staggering 3,670,000 yen.

Deliveryman: "Isn't this a bit excessive for the pizzas?"

Mitsuru: "Yeah. Most of that is gonna be your tip."

Deliveryman: "Thank you."

He left after delivering the pizzas. Everyone was happy eating them, especially Yosuke, who really wanted to forget about what happened with Mystery Food X yesterday.

* * *

Back inside Yu, Kanji, Yosuke, and Naoki's tent, 19:44 local time.

Kanji: "Okay, so that's what happened. That's pretty incredible."

Yosuke: "Damn. I guess that I should watch my mouth before I make those bone-headed mistakes again!"

Yu: "Yep. Anyways, we should conserve our energy for tomorrow morning. We'll be heading back to Iwatodai City after all."

Kanji: "Yeah, I hear ya, sempai."

Yosuke: "Good night."


	5. Filler Chapter 1: Infodump part 1

**A/N: This is a filler chapter, so in terms of plotline for The Inaba-Sky Lagoon incident, no progress is being made whatsoever.**

* * *

Iwatodai Dormitory lounge, Month of. . . whatever, date of. . . whatever, 15:15 local time.

Yukari Takeba: "Oh come on! This is the first time that I show up in this story and it's a filler chapter?!"

Mitsuru: "It could be worse, Takeba. Anyways, we're in here to dump information about Persona 3 onto the minds of whoever is reading."

Junpei: "Welcome to the world of filler, Ms. Kashiwagi! In this world, absolutely nothing plot-relevant happens!"

Kashiwagi: "I can't believe that I only appear in the male protagonist's route in Portable!"

**Arcana Lovers: "Don't make me influence you into having sex with Kinshiro Morooka." **

Morooka: "Huh? What is this place? And you there, what's up with that skirt length?!"

Junpei: "Yo, what do you think you're doing calling out Yukari? Only Mitsuru gets to do that!"

Shinjiro: "Motherfuggin filler chapters. They do nothing to the plot, but hey, I'm alive."

Yukari: "Shinji?! How are you. . . oh yeah, this is filler."

**Erebus: "Hello."**

Yukari just stands still in pure terror as the sound of liquid running down her right leg is heard.

Junpei: "Damn, didn't think that **HE** of all characters would show up. Now I'm gonna need a new pair of pants."

Fuuka: "*gasp* How did Erebus get here?!"

**Erebus: "It's a pity that Akinari had to die before his Social Link could be completed. Ah, knock on wood; at least speaking to the guy's mother brings it full circle."**

Mitsuru: "And in Persona 4: Golden, Nanako reads the guy's only story during part of Adachi's Social Link."

Kashiwagi: "Oh, that police detective? I think he's handsome."

Junpei: "Well, he did get transferred from a city to Inaba because of an unspecified screw-up. Also, don't mention that internet meme about him."

Fuuka: "You mean the cabbage meme?"

Junpei: "NO."

Chie: "Aw, shit. It's that 'bitches and whores' thing, isn't it?"

Junpei: "Damn straight! And who's that guy next to you?"

Chie: "Huh?" *sees Yosuke standing next to her* Why are you here?!"

Yosuke: "I was about to ask you and Rise the same question."

Rise: "What's going on in here? Why are we- ..!"

**Erebus: "You three are from Inaba, correct? Ah yes, one of you is the tomboy, Chie Satonaka. Yosuke Hanamura, the city boy is also here along with a female human that I would like to. . . do naughty stuff with."**

Rise stood still in terror as Chie hid behind one of the sofas in the lounge while Yosuke just looked curious. He snapped back to reality when he heard the sound of liquid running down Rise's left leg.

Yosuke: "Damn, this thing is just. . . terrifying the crap out of me."

Rise: "I'm sure I pissed myself just now."

Yukari: "You're not alone there."

**Erebus: "It seems that hearing my voice is enough to induce loss of bowel control in any humans that hear me. Odd, yes, but what's even odder is that in Persona 3 at rank nine, the Moon Social Link will reverse no matter what happens."**

Shinjiro: "Along with the fact that the Full Moon Shadows tended to be a bit weak if you were at or above the recommended level range. Arcana Priestess was a complete witch though, being the only TIMED shadow in the game. I mean, that time limit allows that Shadow to be comparable to some of the Tower Guardians. Man, I don't even know what was up with that Sleeping Table on floor 135."

Yu: "Meh, I've had better luck against that thing, though I should tell you that in Persona 4, Sleeping Table is a bit weaker and shows up in the endgame despite being upgraded. It still blocks the instant kills, but nothing else."

Junpei: "And Strength and Fortune a pair of pains in the ass."

Mitsuru: "The Strega Members were pansies compared to those two Full Moon Shadows and the Tower Guardians."

Yosuke: "And what is up with Yukari Takeba and really short skirts? Chie doesn't count since she wears bike shorts, but still."

Junpei: "Yeah, I hear you, Yosuke. It was never really paid attention to in Persona 3 except for before Arcana Priestess hijacked a train. I don't even know why she decided to climb up first, but before Yukari went inside the train, she told me to not look."

Yukari: "Well, Junpei was behind me, so if he looked as I went in, he would have looked up my skirt, no matter how long it would have been. Even then, I sometimes get on his nerves by calling him Stupei."

Yosuke: "Okay, it seems that I'm going to need to be careful around you to avoid pissing you off. I should probably start by not acting like an idiot or a pervert."

Junpei: "I'm sure that you would _not_ want to act perverted towards Mitsuru at any time whatsoever. She'll just 'execute' you before you can do anything."

Mitsuru: "Junpei's right, you know. He had to learn that _the hard way_ during the class trip to Kyoto."

Yukiko: "And if you get any funny ideas with me, Junpei, I'll make sure that you get _executed_; oh my, that was funny! Haha hahaha ha!"

Yu: "Are you okay, Yukiko?"

Yosuke: "Don't worry, this is a filler chapter, so anything that happens doesn't impact the plot. Speaking of the plot, we're still at the campsite."

**Erebus: "It seems that two more people have stumbled in."**

Yu Narukami took a seat in one of the couches while Yukiko just stood there, a nasty smell starting to emanate from her tights as the heiress to the Amagi Inn lost control of her bowels and soiled herself.

Yu: "What was that sound?"

Yukiko: "I just did something involuntary and messy in these clothes."

Minato/Makoto: "It seems a discussion is going on. What's up, the Minato is in town. Ya know it ain't a party without me whenever S.E.E.S. is hanging around."

**Erebus: "HOLY S**T, I NEED TO GET THE F*** OUT OF HERE!"**

Yu: "What the f*** just happened?!"

Minato/Makoto: "It seems that Erebus is scared of me, everyone. Wanna do something?"

Mitsuru: "We're just talking about random stuff from both Persona 3 and Persona 4."

Junpei: "And the movie series says that your name is now Makoto Yuuki."

Minato/Makoto: "DO NOT CALL ME THAT, JUNPEI! IN FACT, NO ONE ELSE SHOULD MUTTER THAT NAME!"

Yosuke: "Well, that just killed the mood."

Shinjiro: "Tell me about it."

Yu: "Okay, this filler chapter has gone on for too long. You guys want to end it here and pick up on another filler chapter later in the storyline?"

Everyone: "Yes."


	6. Chapter 4

Iwatodai Dormitory lounge, Sunday, June 11th, 23:26 local time.

It had taken only half an hour to pack up everything at camp, but returning to the city took nearly twelve hours due to the pile-up from yesterday still blocking the way. Even then, it was mostly uneventful since nobody was talking, preferring to nap instead. After everyone had gotten off the buses, the Investigation Team was told by Mitsuru to return to the dorm because an important meeting would commence there at 23:30. She came into the lounge and called everyone into a meeting room. Elizabeth, Nanako, Ryotaro Dojima, X, and Naoto were already there once everyone else was inside.

Mitsuru: "Recent events have caused the Shadows, thought to have finally dispersed from Iwatodai City about a year ago, to return. The only evidence to support this is that Apathy Syndrome has also made a comeback."

Ryotaro: "Shadows? Apathy Syndrome?"

Mitsuru: "The Shadows are monsters born from human emotion. As for Apathy Syndrome, it's a weird condition that used to be a problem in this area about two years ago."

Ryotaro: "It _used_ to be a problem? Did it suddenly resolve itself?"

Mitsuru: "Apathy Syndrome had disappeared after January 31st, the day that the world was supposed to end one year ago. The reason that it hasn't is also why Minato/Makoto is unable to wake up from his slumber."

Yu: "It probably has to do something about mythology, but I'm not sure which culture's mythology is responsible."

Mitsuru: "You are correct, Narukami. Now I will ask you which ancient culture's mythology is Hermes a part of."

Yu: "It's probably Greek Mythology that Hermes is from."

Elizabeth: "Correct, Yu. If Hermes is from Greek Mythology, then logically there are others. What is the Greek god of darkness?"

Yukiko: "Is it Erebus, brother and husband of Nyx?"

Mitsuru: "You are correct, Amagi. Erebus just happens to represent humanity's collective death wish and knows nothing except for destruction. Nyx however, doesn't want to bring the end of the world around. She only wishes to grant what mankind desires."

Elizabeth: "Makoto/Minato used his soul to create a Great Seal to prevent Erebus from contacting Nyx. Mitsuru and the other members of the Specialized Extracurricular Execution Squad, also known as S.E.E.S., soon afterwards had to investigate an anomaly called the Abyss of Time when it prevented them from leaving the Dormitory when it was supposed to have been closed. From investigating the Abyss of Time, they found out the truth about Erebus and defeated him for the first time. After that was over, the Abyss collapsed on itself and was destroyed, but the members of S.E.E.S. were able to escape, including their new leader: Aegis, the seventh-generation Anti-Shadow Suppression Weapon."

Yu: "Any idea on the time right now?"

Mitsuru: "It's only about ten seconds to midnight."

_?: "It has begun. Follow you heart, and the truth will eventually reveal itself in the darkness."_

Suddenly the time on one of the computer monitors in the room read 0:00. Everything that wasn't a person or their clothing assumed a sickly green color.

Yosuke: "Whoa! What the hell's going on?!"

Mitsuru: "This is the Dark Hour, a hidden hour that exists in between one day and the next. Look outside through the window."

Yu got up and looked outside of the dormitory. The sky was the same sickly green color that permeated everything. Then he saw a massive tower had risen from where Gekkoukan High School was supposed to be.

Yu: "What the hell?! What happened to Gekkoukan High?!"

Mitsuru: "Everyone outside, now!"

Everyone got out onto the roof of the dormitory as Mitsuru had instructed. The moon glowed an eerie yellow color. Yu Narukami and Ryotaro Dojima then noticed several coffins on the streets below.

Ryotaro Dojima: "What's with the coffins down there?"

Mitsuru: "Normal people transmogrify into coffins during the Dark Hour. Only those who have the Potential are capable of retaining their normal form when it comes."

Mitsuru then pulled what appeared to be a gun from out of nowhere and then said, "This is an Evoker. When the trigger is pulled, a pale blue fog covers the user while giving out the shape of something called a 'Persona.' Ideally, the Evoker should be pointed at the head, and there are a few variants around as well. Yosuke Hanamura, please demonstrate." before tossing it at Yosuke. He caught it, then put it up to his head and pulled the trigger. The instant he did, a pale blue fog did indeed come out of the Evoker and it covered Yosuke as an energy reaction occurred as Jiraiya formed. He floated there for a few more seconds before the Persona disappeared.

Yosuke: "Whew, that exhausted me!"

Yu: "No kidding! When you summoned your Persona like that, you looked like you were about to pass out."

Mitsuru: "Nanako obviously has the Potential since she's experiencing the Dark Hour as we speak. Ryotaro Dojima, I will be bringing about eight Evokers on Tuesday night. A special one will be prepared for Nanako. Are you willing to accept?"

Ryotaro: "Well, the rest of the Iwatodai Police Department obviously can't protect anyone during the Dark Hour, so I'll accept your terms, Mitsuru."

Mitsuru: "I just remembered that there will be a full moon in eight days. Once you guys are out of school on June 19th, return here to the dorm immediately. Elizabeth, what are you doing on the 19th?"

Elizabeth: "I will still be watching over the former field leader of S.E.E.S. on that day."

X: "There hasn't been any Maverick activity in the local area yet, but remain on guard. Whoever may have been behind what happened to Inaba might come here to Iwatodai to finish the job, so HQ is increasing the presence of the Maverick Hunters in the vicinity as a contingency plan."

Suddenly Chie noticed a figure dressed completely in a blue, futuristic outfit leap from another rooftop onto the dormitory. It was then quickly joined by two others who were dressed the same way. The outfit they wore was a skin-tight suit that had a thick-looking helmet that was built into the suit. One of the figures then extends a pair of short blades from a metal guard that was also built into their suits.

?: "They are active during the Dark Hour. We must assume that they are hostile."

"Wait, I can recognize a few of them." one of the figures said in a feminine voice.

"Then who are they? Speak now or forever hold your tongue." the figure with both blades extended out said.

The feminine-sounding figure retracted the front part of the helmet and Yu immediately recognized who it was.

Yu: "So we meet again, Aiko."

Aiko: "Indeed we have. The two of you, stand down. These people are friendly."

The other figures grunt, but comply as the figure with both blades extended out retracted them into its suit.

Aiko: "The uniform that I am currently wearing is another mercenary uniform, but this one is meant for urban warfare, sabotage, or assassination objectives. The rest of Unit 141 will arrive in ten days because they were investigating the ruins of Inaba and found a TV intact in what remained of the Junes Department Store. They'll be transporting it to the dorm via land, so that's why."

Yu: "Okay, that's interesting."

Mitsuru: "We should probably wrap things up later. The Dark Hour will end soon."

Aiko: "Yeah, you're right. I'll be seeing you guys later!"

Aiko and the other two mercenaries took off while everyone else went off to sleep.


End file.
